Seth Genevo
Seth Genevo is one of the Human players in BoxedInn that is a close friend of Ender Rydel. He joined the Sburb Session along with him. Appearance An average looking male at the age of seventeen, Seth stands at six feet tall and has blond hair with blue eyes. He wears a gray jacket over a dark green shirt and matching pants with a pair of gray Chuck Taylor shoes to complete the ensemble. Seth's most notable features are his freckles which set him apart from the average crowd of people. (Not pictured. Not ever pictured. Seth hates his freckles.) Personality Calm at most times, there are certain things that set him off. He is often a negotiator, and relates well to the trolls, for the most part. Does whatever he must to reach a goal, as long as it's a goal he believes in. However, remains apathetic to most other goals, but will play along if he sees it is really important. He is prone to lie if he is unsure about something so that he may remain neutral in conflict until the point where he can either tell which side would be better to him to join, or he is forced to make a decision. He prefers to be around others that he knows to be trustworthy, unlike himself. He often acted as a 'emotion dump' before the Sburb session started, and continues to automatically act as a psychologist in some cases when he feels someone needs it. However, he revels in combat, and since entering the Medium, has decided to gain as much power as he can and become a legend. He has a very morbid sense of humor, and has no problem talking about his own death, or the deaths of other people, jokingly, of course, although he does not joke to people about any other than his own death unless he wants to unnerve them. If someone is panicking, no matter what the situation, he almost subconsciously focuses on calming the person down, by switching to a more agreeable way of speaking. One of his only pet peeves relates to this, being that if someone tells him they're having trouble and don't allow him to help. Due partially to his obsession with the Medievil period, chivalry is a big deal for him. However, he feels that the term 'chivalry' should not merely apply to women, but should be a term that refers to the common courtesy one should show to anyone who deserves it. But, as with all of his other morals, this can be bent in certain circumstances, without a second thought. 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Friends' 'Ender Rydel' Ender is a friend of Seth's that he met online and always found his name to be rather humorous since it took from one of his favorite books Ender's Game. He never considered if it was his real name or not and sort of just rolls with it. The nature of their friendship is not very well known since they appear to be just good online chums and got into the whole Sburb craze together. 'Dana Blackwell' Dana is Seth's server player that he met only through SBurb. Although he does not know much about her, he enjoys talking to her, and is thankful for her minimalist approach to servering him. He seems to be growing protective of Dana due to the protection she has given him. Now that he has met up with her in her own world, he figures he can now return the favor, and help her through any future challenges, if she needs it. Watching over her as she lay passed out against a tree, if anything, has made him more protective. 'Nathaniel Belmen' Nathaniel and Seth met when Seth was asking around for a server player at Ender's advice. Although he does not show it, he is rather scornful of Natheniel's approach to the current situation, feeling that he may be too immature to complete whatever goal is set before them. 'Adalia Zagiri' Adalia is a friend. Sort of. Seth rather disliked Adalia as she first trolled him, but as she opened up to him, he began to enjoy their conversations more and more. This began specifically after an embarrassing confession on Adalia's part, regarding her fondness for kittens. Now Seth refers to her by a pet name he has given her, 'Queenie', and they regularly banter about Horoscopes and other future-prediction superstitions, as well as the concept of them doing battle, or Seth kneeling to her. Seth is still not sure as to whether she is serious about the last two topics, though. 'Cid Luneth' Having only talked to Cid recently, at Ender's urging, Seth found that he rather enjoyed talking to Cid, and found as well, that they had the same views on leadership and being leaders. Seth saw no reason they should not become friends, especially with how intelligent and levelheaded Cid seemed to be. Seth enjoys talking to Cid, and they have become quick friends due to both their similar love of wit, and apparantly similar interests in books. They also both happen to be born under the Zodiac sign Aquarius. After fighting with Cid, near to the death over him attacking Dana, Seth has gained both new respect, and a wary attitude towards Cid. Despite him being powerful when enraged, Seth worries that he will not make good decisions. 'Undecided' 'Brexus Macite' Another troll Seth has met who flattered Seth about his exploits as well as gave him what will probably be a really sweet weapon code. 'Phoebus Anima' A Troll that Seth would rather never talk to again, as she was flightly and annoying, as well as seemed to make Seth trip and fall (she really had nothing to do with that). She gave him something that seems to be a useful code, called the Star Bow. Little does Seth know, the Star Bow is a bow for a violin. Very powerful, but useless to him none the less. 'Enemies' [[SilentBenefactor|'"silentBenefactor"']] Although they were about to become friends in Seth's eyes, a recent revelation of huge proportions caused his view of SB to shift dramatically. No longer referring to SB as 'Oracle', he has dubbed him 'God', almost mockingly, for SB's claim of omnipotentce. Seth is now determined to meet with SB in person so that this may be settled in person, peacefully or not, although all signs now point to not. Character Background 150px|right|thumb|Seth in HERO MODE. He lived a normal childhood, and was obsessed with times past such as the Renaissance or the Medieval Era, longing to experience them for himself. He is an artist, and enjoys drawing and playing video games in his free time. As before mentioned, he prefers to remain neutral, and will act in that way, unless he feels he should become close to someone for his own purposes, or simply as a gut feeling. Recently Seth has been showing signs of both personal doubt and mental strain, throwing up more of a 'tough guy' facade than usual, especially after seeing a mural that depicted who he believed to be himself as a malevolent figure throbbing with inky darkness. He has lately shoved this mural to the very deepest, darkest parts of his mind so that he may focus on other matters. Seth values adaptability in combat over anything else, though he does meet some trouble with this because of his marvelously niche specibii. This frustrates him to no end, and recently he has taken to mulling over what he could alchemize to make his choice of weapons more broad, though there are other things on his mind that are more prevailent. Since realizing their usefulness, Seth carries a good variety of books and video games on his person at all times. These vary from Match Wits With Mensa to Call of Duty: World at War. Books and games are both sorted into their respective cards, allowing large quantities of them to be stored in his modus. Seth aspired to write or draw stories when he grew up. He read a lot as a child, and throughout the years, he's made a mental representation of the person that he wants to be when he's grown. That being said, the complete destruction of the Earth and addition of dangerous combat as a daily routine have made his goal that much closer. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Twin Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users